Trémolo agridulce
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: Él no duda... Es sólo que ella no sigue el ritmo que él espera.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: Contiene un poco de Ooc (Tener en cuenta que los personajes ya no son niños)**

 **Las edades son 19 (Kagura) y 23 (Okita)**

 **Narra Okita Sougo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

* * *

.

La conocí en concreto cuando la encontré peleando con un cliente de un café. Se suponía que estaba trabajando y este la agredió. Hacía las caras más graciosas que había visto alguna vez.

No dure viéndola mucho. La trataban de correr de ahí, pero vaya que era terca. Recuerdo que me puse los audífonos, enfocándome en otras cosas. Olvidando a ella y a su terrible escándalo. El gusto no me duró mucho cuando ella se sentó enfrente de mí, haciendo un puchero. El jefe del café le había pedido que se calmara. Mi mesa al parecer era la única que tenía a una persona ocupándola.

Ella fingió ser mi amiga, y yo quise tratar de correrla de mi mesa, no quise irme ese día. Llovía a chorros. Compartimos mesa mientras yo hacía alusión a sus malos modales y de su enorme parecido con los primates, y ella me sacaba la lengua, poniéndome apodos de todo tipo, y yo tampoco me quede atrás. Usaba ropa china y se equivocaba con las palabras. Era la chica china. Y para ella yo era el sádico que se burlaba de su persona.

A ninguno le agradaba la idea de compartir la mesa, pero era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

Ese día ella se marchó cuando la lluvia paró, cargando su molida sombrilla.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

La segunda vez que la vi fue en el supermercado. Compraba una sombrilla nueva y golosinas. Lo supe porque ella estaba adelante de mí en la caja.

Tuve mala suerte ese día porque ella buscaba y buscaba en su bolsa, jurando que tenía dinero y yo tenía prisa. La cajera siquiera se inmutó.

No dude mucho y pagué por ella, entonces pudieron atenderme.

Conforme ella se alejaba podía escuchar decir a los trabajadores de la tienda que "esa chica" se había salido con la suya de nuevo.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

La tercera vez que la vi fue en el cine. Iba con un chico. La chica china no parecía tan interesada en él, como él a ella.

Extrañamente mi asiento estaba justo delante de ella. Sentía las patadas que daba cada que el asesino hacía su aparición, junto a los palomitas que caían a mí.

Mi paciencia explotó y nos vimos a ambos fuera de la sala. Su mirada era como la del asesino de la película, o me atrevería a decir peor.

"Es tu culpa."

Estaba resentida, enojada, y etcétera. Pero yo también lo estaba, ese era mi día libre.

"Las golosinas lograron afectarte el cerebro, ¿No?"

Me miró confundida hasta que pudo recordarme, y aun así me hacía un puchero.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, y luego de un rato todos salieron de la sala. Su acompañante corrió hacia ella con la intención de abrazarla, pero ella lo detuvo antes.

"Prometiste que si venía contigo al cine dejarías de molestarme."

Podía parecer una actitud muy arrogante, y sin embargo pude sentir algo muy diferente al escucharla y verla.

* * *

 **4**

* * *

La cuarta vez que la vi fue trabajando de cajera en ese mismo café. Esta vez parecía más alegre, y la forma en que vestía hacía desviar la mirada de la mayoría de hombres de ahí.

Al notar mi presencia ella fue directo a dejarme una orden ni siquiera había pedido, era de las más caras. Al parecer ese día la tenían en una prueba para ver si recuperaba su trabajo, y yo era su señuelo. La llamé varias veces para hacerle preguntas absurdas, y pedidos de los que luego fingía arrepentirme.

La china se molestó, y cuando perdió por completo su paciencia me aventó los pedidos que cargaba.

Nos sacaron a ambos. Su trabajo estaba más que arruinado, al igual que la ropa que yo acaba de estrenar. En ese momento creí que había sido lo más justo, hasta que ella suspiró y me dio una fuerte patada en el estómago para luego salir corriendo.

* * *

 **5**

* * *

La quinta vez que la vi fue en una boda.

Era la boda de Kondo-san, yo era uno de los padrinos y esa china, si, esa china, era la madrina, pero de parte de la novia. Fingimos no conocernos, o eso fue lo que hice yo. Ella lucía alegre y distanciada de todo lo que se relacionaba a mí, así que no sabía si de nuevo me había logrado olvidar.

Cuando anocheció y los invitados estaban más "alegres", fui al jardín. Yo era parte de los invitados felices, por esa misma razón quise estar solo un rato. Y ahí estaba ella de nuevo.

No se veía tan enérgica y contenta como lo hizo al principio. Su mirada se concentraba en su móvil.

Un débil susurro se escapó de sus finos labios.

"Yo... No lo estoy."

Su mirada pronto se desvió a mí. Pareció desconocerme unos segundos, hasta que por fin decidió acercarse a mí.

Me pidió mi celular. En ese momento no dudé de dárselo, no estaba lo suficiente consciente para negarme a nada.

"Este es mi número."

Me dio de nuevo mi móvil.

"Me iré un rato, así que llámame si la jefa necesita algo y trataré de volver lo más rápido que pueda."

Al concluir de decir eso se marchó, desapareciendo entre la noche y las sombras borrosas.

Dirigí la mirada a mi celular, y vi el número con un nombre contacto.

Kagura

Esa noche no volvió. No escuche nadie llamándola, yo mismo había me había escapado de esa animada celebración para estar solo en el jardín.

* * *

 **6**

* * *

La sexta vez que la vi fue en la tienda de ramen.

Yo estaba unos asientos lejos de ella, quizá por esa razón no se percató de mi presencia.

Ella conversaba con el cocinero, se quejaba y pedía más. No logré escuchar que decían, pero los gestos me hacían entender que ella no estaba nada contenta.

Luego se marchó, rogándole algo al cocinero y este cediendo cansado luego de unos cuantos intentos de ella.

Cuando yo terminé me dirigí hasta aquel hombre, para pagar, entonces me percaté de que en el asiento de ella estaba su bolsa.

* * *

 **7**

* * *

La primera vez que la llamé fue un día nublado.

Su móvil no sonaba en su bolsa, lo que significaba que ella lo tenía.

Llamé unas cuantas veces hasta que ella contestó con una voz cansada.

Le dije que había encontrado su bolsa. Esa chica china me contestó que nos viéramos en un parque.

Fui caminando, no quedaba tan lejos de donde vivía.

La china me esperaba en una banca. Me senté a lado de ella y le entregué su bolsa sin decir ni una palabra.

Estaba por irme, cuando le pregunté si no quería que la acompañara a su casa. Se negó. Me dijo animada que su turno en la tienda donde trabajaba aun no acababa.

Había conseguido un nuevo empleo, y eso de alguna forma me hacía feliz a mí.

Esa había sido la séptima vez que la vi.

* * *

 **8**

* * *

Me pregunté un día mientras veía la ventana, despidiendo el sol, la razón por la que contaba las semanas desde que no la veía y le di otro sorbo al café.

Ese mismo día vino de visita un amigo. Le conté de ella, y el número de semanas que no la veía. El rió fuertemente.

"Ella te gusta, y claramente la extrañas."

Esa noche miré el techo en lugar de dormir.

Quería verla de nuevo.

* * *

 **9**

* * *

Veía su número de contacto, pero no era capaz de marcarle.

Llegué hasta ese punto luego de tres meses y tres semanas de no verla.

Quería preguntarle como estaba, si le iba bien en el trabajo o se había conseguido otro.

Pronto el sonido de espera de la llamada inundó mi oído. Ella contestó. No espere que me reconociera, pero pude sentir mis labios curvarse un poco cuando escuché lo siguiente:

"¿Eres tú?"

No respondí hasta luego de unos segundos.

"Soy yo."

Ella rió.

"Te tengo registrado como bastardo sádico, ¿Quieres que lo cambie o lo deje así?"

"¿Bastardo sádico? Muy amable de tu parte, china idiota"

"Entonces lo dejo así. Bueno, no sé qué tenías que decirme, pero tengo que colgar, mi jefe me está mirando feo."

Tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas, pero en especial una. Un segundo antes de que colgara.

"Quiero verte."

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Nota de autor: Hola xD ¿Cómo están? Traje un nuevo fic, espera sea de su agrado y gracias por leer :3_**

 ** _Quiero decir que el formato en que esta dividido el fic se aclara hasta el final._**

 ** _Este fic ya esta terminado y trataré de actualizar cada tres días por lo que es corto._**

 ** _Si hay alguna incoherencia o algo agradecería mucho que me avisaran._**

 ** _Gracias por su atención y buen día :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **10**

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron desde ese día. Ella no devolvió la llamada. Pensé que quizá la había asustado al sonar como un completo acosador.

Caminaba pensando, mientras las pisadas de las hojas secas de otoño me hacían dar cuenta que aún seguía en este mundo.

No espere de nuevo verla. Repartía volantes junto a un chico de gafas y un hombre de cabello plateado. Se acercó a mí para darme uno. Entonces me reconoció, y me dio un golpe en la espalda (algo fuerte), como si fuera un saludo, para luego irse a seguir en su trabajo.

No quise tirar el volante, y decidí leerlo.

"Los deseos se hacen realidad una vez que somos capaces de hacer lo imposible. Por eso esta navidad visita..."

Por alguna razón la primera frase me fue suficiente. Saqué una pluma y escribí en ese papel. Me acerqué a ella y se lo di.

"¡Oye idiota los volantes no se devuelven!"

Eran sus gritos histéricos que me hicieron reír a lo lejos.

"¡Está bien, tú te lo pierdes bastardo! La gran Kagura nunca se..."

Al parecer ya se había dado cuenta del mensaje.

"Te llamaré de nuevo y no me importa si quieres. El _'Bastardo sádico_ ' volverá a aparecer en la pantalla de tu celular"

La octava vez que la vi me aseguré de volver hacer que hubiera novena, décima, y etcétera de veces.

* * *

 **11**

* * *

La llamé y ella contestó adormilada. Le pregunté muchas cosas, y me respondía algo grosera—consecuencia de hablarle en la madrugada, pero a esa hora se me ocurrió hacerlo—y logró de nuevo a acabar con mi paciencia.

"¿Quién mierda te marca en la madrugada?"

"Yo lo hice, cabeza hueca. En lugar de reclamarme y desgastar tu tiempo de dormir deberías escucharme."

"Bien. Apresúrate que mi tiempo es valioso."

"Bien. Quiero ir al parque de diversiones..."

"Que bien. Yo también quiero ir pero no tengo dinero."

"Te dije que escucharas bien. Quiero ir contigo. Yo invito. Habrá una celebración de Halloween..."

Rió, interrumpiéndome de nuevo.

"Así que sólo tenías miedo. Patético. Está bien, te acompañaré. Estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con la gente miedosa."

Estaba bien para mí que lo entendiera de esa manera. Ya sólo quedó acordar la fecha y hora.

* * *

 **12**

* * *

Llegué diez minutos más tarde. La china aún no estaba. Pasaron esta vez veinte minutos, y no había señales de ella. Una hora más y ella seguía sin venir.

Esa vez me pregunté la razón por la que continuaba esperándola. Hasta que pasaron dos horas comprendí que debía irme. Tenía la certeza de que ella no iba a venir. Entonces, la vi corriendo hacia mí con unas zapatillas en su mano.

Le reclamaría su impuntualidad, hasta que ella al llegar inclinó el cuerpo, como buscando aire.

"Ni siquiera me digas nada, tenía trabajo y creí que saldría más temprano."

"Pareces un payaso con el maquillaje corrido."

Comenzamos a caminar, y ella me miró con cierto resentimiento, hasta que habló:

"Primero: No se maquillarme, y era necesario. Segundo: ¿Quién no queda así luego de correr casi un maratón?"

"Está bien, está bien."

Dirigí la mirada hasta sus pies, no lucían nada bien. Le pregunté si quería regresar, ya era tarde además.

"¿Eres idiota? No vine hasta aquí corriendo para que regrese. Ya que tu invitarás sería un desperdicio irme."

Nos subimos a las atracciones que ella pedía, mientras se reía de mi rostro en todas. Estaba bien, no eran mi fuerte, pero esa china insistía e insistía.

En los juegos de fuerza, y demás era la mejor. Competimos, y terminamos por empatar.

El desfile de disfraces llegó pronto, y ella sonreía mientras lo veía pasar. De pronto me noté a mí mismo viéndola, me reí y decidí mejor prestarle atención al desfile.

* * *

 **13**

* * *

Le volví a pedir que saliéramos.

Esa vez a una pista de hielo. Dudó unos segundos antes de responder, pero al final accedió cuando le dije en que pista sería.

Cuando llegué ahí estaba esperándome puntual.

Esperaba que no supiera patinar, tal vez se caería y tendría la oportunidad de burlarme, o podría intentar ayudarla y se resbalaría de mis manos. Sin embargo, yo fui quien resultó más humillado cuando la vi pisar el hielo. Lo hacía bastante bien. Entonces por acto del viento, su sudadera se alzó dejando ver que ella era una de las personas encargadas de ayudar.

Un nuevo empleo. Y la razón por la que había aceptado. Junto a ella pronto se acercaron dos hombres, uno era un inútil patinando y otro alardeaba cuando un niño de cinco años lo hacía mejor. Parecían estar trabajando ahí... Eran esos dos tipos de nuevo con ella. El jefe y el cuatro ojos.

Me concentré de nuevo en ella, y quise demostrarle que yo era igual o mejor que ella patinando. Por supuesto, ella no se quedó atrás.

Pronto me di cuenta que éramos la atención de todos. Me detuve, y ella rió declarándose la absoluta ganadora.

Esperé que saliera de trabajar. Me vio, y cuando se acercó a mi pude notar cierto resentimiento por parte de algunas chicas y chicos.

Le prometí acompañarla hasta su casa. Al principio quiso negarse, pero logre convencerla.

Me contó lo que había pasado en sus anteriores trabajos. De lo mal que ya estaba su carta de recomendación de empleo, y lo mucho que la apoyaban esos dos (Gin-chan y Shinpachi).

Llegamos más pronto de lo que pensaba. Era un edificio algo viejo dónde vivía. Ni siquiera tenía elevador, era subir escaleras sin fin. Vivía en penúltimo piso.

Entré, y no era un mal lugar. Era pequeño, algo falto de cosas, pero lo suficiente.

"Si quieres te puedes marchar. Sólo cierra, iré a dormir. Estoy exhausta."

Se quitó los zapatos, y escuche algo caer fuertemente. Se había tirado a la cama.

No quise quedarme más tiempo, sin embargo, había un montón de libros en la mesa. Mi conclusión fue que ella era una estudiante aun, universitaria quizá.

* * *

 **14**

* * *

Mis salidas con ella se hicieron más frecuentes cada vez.

Siempre era la misma. La misma que la primera vez que la vi. No era para nada el ejemplo de una señorita, y aun así, no me molestaba tenerla a mi lado.

En año nuevo no le pedí salir, Kondo nos llevó a todos, hasta a los amigos de su esposa gorila estaban ahí, lo que significaba que ella estaba entre ellos.

Llevaba una Yukata, y el cabello recogido. Se veía bastante bien. Caminé junto a ella, quien parecía más centrada en las tiendas de comida que en lo demás.

Cuando me di cuenta había desaparecido, y reaparecido en algún en un puesto, la seguí, y ambos logramos perdernos de los demás. No parecía muy preocupada (Tal vez por la golosina que en ese momento devoraba).

Caminamos juntos, conversando de cosas sin importancia, bromeando, y discutiendo. Pronto los encontramos en el camino.

Alguna parte de mi deseo que el proceso de encontrarlos fuera más larga.

* * *

 **15**

* * *

A mi cabeza se me hacía la idea de que el día San Valentín vendría pronto. Nunca se me hizo una fecha interesante más que para ver y reírme los múltiples rechazados, o en la secundaria disfrutar de los regalos que recibía.

En ese momento me importó más alcanzar un nuevo nivel de lo que jugaba.

"¿No deberías trabajar?"

Era ella con sus reproches. Traté de ignorarla hasta me dio una patada, y continuó sus reclamos acerca de por qué la delincuencia se hacía cada vez peor.

"Es mi hora de descanso, sabes."

Esa china se cruzó de brazos.

"Todas son tus horas de descanso bastardo holgazán."

"Y me pagan bien."

"Por esa razón yo no pago mis impuestos."

"Te podría meter a la cárcel por eso."

Ella se rió nerviosa, y me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

"Tengo que irme. Se me hizo tarde."

No le contesté hasta que vi que caminaba ya lejos de mi.

"Te hablaré está tarde. Si no contestas prometo no pasar por alto tus faltas a la ley."

"Si, si."

Quizá debía hacer algo antes de quedarme atorado ese nivel.

.

* * *

 **16**

* * *

San Valentín ya había pasado, un día para ser exactos, cuando yo la cité. Era el parque en donde alguna vez le devolví su bolsa, sentados en la misma banca.

"Sé que es estúpido, patético, y lo que quieras, pero, ¿Te gustaría algo más serio?"

Pude notar su rostro confundido. No me había entendido.

"Algo así como... Como la relación de... de un perro y su dueño (más o menos)"

"Tu serías el perro, ¿Verdad? Sadaharu necesita un compañero."

"No idiota. Yo me refiero a otro tipo de relación entre los dos. Algo más serio."

"Te digo, por mí no hay ningún problema, aunque claro, Sadaharu seguiría siendo el favorito."

Por más que tratara de ser claro ella seguía sin entender. Para mí era más esfuerzo que para ella dar una respuesta.

Me levanté algo cansando.

"Espero tu respuesta hoy en la noche. Aquí en este mismo lugar"

Fue lo único que pude decir antes de comenzar a irme.

Esperé decirle ese día, no en San Valentín, ni un día antes. Si lo hacía en esas fechas, podría responder con un certero no, y a parte de solo, lo pasaría rechazado. Y si decía que si estaba obligado a darle un regalo o hacer algo especial. Lo mejor fue un día después de San Valentin, un no o un si ya no pesaban tanto.

Ese día me la pase durmiendo, estaba cansando. No estaba tan ansioso por saber su respuesta, era como si en el fondo ya la supiera.

Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje.

"¿¡Dónde estás!? Te estoy esperando, así que por favor ven."

Vi por la ventana, ya era noche. Ni siquiera me cambie de ropa, y me dirigí hacía allá. Corría, tratando de llegar antes.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada algo cabizbaja, comiendo alguna golosina.

Me acerqué, y me senté a su lado.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Bien qué sádico?"

"Tu respuesta"

Miró un punto fijo, y luego tragó saliva. Cada uno de sus movimientos se me hicieron lentos.

"Supongo que está bien..."

Sacudió la cabeza.

"No supongo, está bien."

Tardé un rato en procesar su respuesta. Hasta que entendí.

"Ah... Bien."

"Si... Bien."

El ambiente podía ser de todo menos cómodo. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que me levanté.

Sin voltearla a ver, le dije:

"Te llamaré más seguido."

Ella sólo inclinó la cabeza en signo de aprobación.

Me marché sin decir más. Cuando me alejé lo suficiente, creí escuchar otra voz. No decidí hacerle caso, mi mente daba vueltas en ese momento.

* * *

 **17**

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando recibí un mensaje de ella.

"¿Cuándo salimos de nuevo? ^^ Espero tengas una linda noche. Te quiero."

Revisé si ese era su número varias veces, hasta el punto de sabérmelo de memoria. Estaba completamente seguro de que no era ella. Si nunca devolvía las llamadas, ni mandaba mensajes, era menos probable que mandara uno siendo tan cariñosa.

Me senté en la cama analizando si se había vuelto loca. No era malo el mensaje, pero me causaba una extraña sensación en el estómago parecida a un golpe fuerte.

Le devolví el mensaje, dándole la fecha más próxima para salir y verificar que no estuviera dañada de la cabeza.

.

* * *

 **18**

* * *

La china llegó a la cita más puntual que de costumbre, y bastante formal.

Caminamos un rato en silencio, entonces un fuerte golpe en el estómago por parte de ella me hizo sacar todo el aire. Ella me señaló un puesto de ramen, donde quien acabará el enorme plato primero, sería capaz de comer por una semana gratis ahí.

Me tomó de la mano y corrimos hacía ahí, como un cachorro hambriento que arrastraba a su dueño a través de la correa. Le dije mi comparación, y ella continuaba segura de que en ese tipo de relación yo sería el perro. Era inútil convencerla.

Entramos al lugar, y en las mesas se veían soldados derrotados por la nación del ramen, otros estando en las ultimas cuando el plato apenas estaba a la mitad, y unos cediendo ante la derrota al principio. Y esa china sólo pudo decir "Pan comido" totalmente segura de sus palabras.

Una mujer se acercó a mí y con una sonrisa me preguntó si participaría, y su sorpresa fue grande cuando le señale que la chica que venía conmigo sería quien en realidad participaría. Le expliqué que ella era una bestia atrapada en el cuerpo de una jovencita, que si se lo proponía era capaz de acabar con la ración de un mes de un hogar numeroso. De alguna manera la apoyaba. Si ella era reconocida como un talento devorando yo me ofreciera como su representante, y las ganancias, claro, irían a mi cuenta.

Saqué unas bandas rojas de mi bolsillo, le di una a ella y una lo amarré a mi cabeza.

Pronto la cuenta regresiva comenzó, y yo la apoyé repitiéndole "comida gratis", funcionaba por que el plato comenzaba a quedarse vacío, hasta que todo rastro de comida desapareció.

Una sonrisa de parte de ella y el asombro de los espectadores fue el resultado. Yo la rodee con el brazo diciendo que era el responsable de su entrenamiento.

Así fue como conseguimos una semana entera de comida gratis. El rostro del dueño del lugar sería gracioso de ver cuando se enterara de que una semana era mas que suficiente para dejar en bancarrota su tienda.

Mientras, ella se hurgaba la nariz alardeando de sus grandiosas habilidades.

Había sido un buen día. No todo el tiempo obtenías comida gratis.

* * *

 **19**

* * *

Ya hacía tiempo que no la veía desde esa ultima vez.

Ella había dicho que esos días estaría ocupada. Supuse que quizá estaba en exámenes.

Ya llevábamos un mes de salir, y seguíamos comportándonos como dos amigos, y que sus discusiones más que de pareja parecían caprichos de dos niños, o bien, eso decía Kondo-san cuando me sacaba información.

* * *

 **20**

* * *

A los tres meses continuamos con la misma actitud. Supuse que a ninguno le molestaba, aunque en algunas ocasiones quise avanzar un poco más, pero siempre lograba dar un paso atrás. Se suponía que estábamos mejor así.

* * *

 **21**

* * *

Cuándo llevábamos cinco meses eran las mismas discusiones sin sentido, acompañadas de los golpes y burlas.

Kondo-san me preguntó si estaba bien con eso. Afirmé, con una excusa vana de que de los dos, ninguno era lo suficiente romántico para avanzar al siguiente nivel.

Sin embargo, no era como que me era indiferente el hecho de que cuando ella se acercaba de más en alguna pelea, no sentía algo.

Y así estábamos mejor.

* * *

 **22**

* * *

En una cita (si se le podían llamar citas), ella apareció mejor vestida que muchas veces. Me argumentó, mientras caminamos, que el trabajo que se había conseguido requería que fuese más formal.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña banca cuando nos sentimos más cansados. Le dije que esperara, ya que iría por unos pasteles. El suyo quizá llevaría algo especial, debía ser una buena venganza luego de que un día anterior ella en su naturaleza tramposa me lanzó tierra en los ojos.

Comimos, hasta que noté sus ojos llorar y aventar el pedazo de pastel lejos.

"Sabía que eras un maldito sádico, pero esta vez rebasaste tus propios límites. Juro que te arrancaré las bolas."

Sonreí. Me había vengado y eso era mi mayor satisfacción en ese momento, o eso creí, las palabras que Kondo-san me había dicho una vez resonaron, dejándome un sabor amargo. "Si ninguno dos da el siguiente paso es probable que queden estancados en el primero." Lo entendía, pero era bastante difícil cambiar una relación como la que ambos teníamos. Ella no parecía bastante interesada en avanzar.

"Prometo que vas a pagar..."

Murmuró como si lo que dijera fueran sólo maldiciones.

"¿Quieres de lo que tengo?"

Dije aquello para provocarla aún más, y funcionó cuando volteó de poco en poco la cabeza.

 _Era ahora o nunca_ , eran mis pensamientos en ese instante.

La tomé de la barbilla, y con un suave movimiento trate de llevarla a mi boca. Entonces resultó. Luego de seis meses llevando ser una supuesta "pareja" pude darle un beso.

Quizá no fue el mejor beso del mundo, ni el más largo, ni el más tierno, pero para mí fue un gran paso, que si no me hacía tropezar me haría avanzar.

Al fin y al cabo era un primer beso.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor: Gracias por leer :D Y por los reviews, en serio los aprecio :3**_

 _ **Cualquier cosa que este mal o haya una incoherencia me gustaría que me dijeran. Gracias c:**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _23_**

* * *

El segundo beso fue antes de llegar a ocho meses, luego de que ella salió de su trabajo. De nuevo robado, mientras caminábamos en las oscuras noches. Recuerdo que de su boca no iba a salir más que un insulto hacía mi persona por que le había prometido llevar sukunbu y se me había olvidado.

Yo la escuchaba en silencio, hasta que detuve el paso y la miré fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa de lado.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya te volviste más imbécil?"

Fue lo único que me preguntó, con un gesto de molestia.

"¿Acaso me estas pidiendo a gritos que te golpeé mald..."

Antes de que continuara hice lo que creí conveniente, besarla. Sabía dulce, es de lo que más recuerdo aún. Ella era inexperta, demasiado. También recuerdo haber notado que cuando yo abrí un poco los ojos noté sus párpados estar cerrados con fuerza. No quise intentar hacer movimientos raros aun, creí que no era tiempo.

Cuando me separé de ella sentí un frío en los labios, y ella continuaba con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Me tapé la boca para no estallar en risa, se veía demasiado graciosa.

Entonces, luego de unos segundos, ella abrió un ojo primero para que paulatinamente abriera el otro.

"¿Te lavaste la boca verdad?"

Había escuchado de personas que arruinaban momentos así, pero ella ese día ganó una medalla.

"Tal vez era parte de tu plan de venganza hacerlo con la boca sucia, pero yo te he descubierto. ¡Já!"

"Si, quizá. ¿Cómo supiste?"

"Por qué soy muy lista."

"Deberías estar entre las personas más inteligentes del mundo."

"Lo sé."

"¿Si sabes que esto es sarcasmo? ¿O te lo explico con manzanas?"

"Entonces no digas cosas que se puedan confundir con la realidad."

Solté un suspiro.

Le señalé un puesto de comida rápida.

"Vamos a comer. Esta vez trata de comportarte."

Ella bufó.

Si una chica estaba más feliz por una hamburguesa que por un beso, era ella.

.

* * *

 _ **24**_

* * *

La tercera vez que la besé fue en diciembre, un día cuando nevaba y el frío estaba a flor de piel. Ambos estábamos en el sofá de mi departamento con una cobija cubriéndonos y cambiando los canales de la televisión.

La había invitado argumentado que su departamento no estaba hecho para el invierno, y ella acepto venir con la condición de que le invitaría de todo lo que hubiera en el refrigerador.

Volviendo, continuamos cambiando canales hasta que al fin nos convenció una película. Las palomitas ya estaban en la mesa, las golosinas también.

Fue bueno para mí que la película fuese de suspenso, y malo también. Ella se acercó más a mi y tomó mi mano, para sólo apretarla con demasiada fuerza. Eso iba a dejar marca al día siguiente.

La vi muy concentrada en la película, tanto que dejaba abierta (sólo un poco) la boca. Me acerqué lentamente, y con una mano hice que volteara la cabeza hacia mi lado.

Primero rosé mis labios con los de ella, para luego comenzado a profundizar el beso. Traté de introducir la lengua, y cuando lo hice ella rió.

"Se siente gracioso."

Lo dijo sin más. Pude concluir, de nuevo, que ella era demasiado inexperta.

Ese día no lo volví a intentar, y los dos continuamos en esa cobija, como un refugio del frío.

(...)

Otro día en el que salimos nevaba en el parque de la ciudad, por esa razón ambos salimos con ropa que nos cubriera lo suficiente.

Ella estaba sentada en un escalón alto, y yo estaba parado enfrente de ella. Acabamos de tener una guerra de bolas de nieve.

"No puedo creer que una bola de nieve pueda dejar un moretón tan extenso en el brazo."

"Pues no te quejes, lo mismo me hiciste a mi. Aun me duele la cara. Te podría denunciar por _domestic_... _Domestic_..."

"Domestic Violens."

"Eso. Me darías la mitad de tus bienes y tu sueldo, y ya no tendría que trabajar."

Se rió como villana al terminar de decir eso.

"Claro, muy fácil. Y yo diría que esa chica que me acusa de _Domestic Violens_ es la razón de los moretones de mi cuerpo. Tu trabajarías para mí y ya no tendría que estar robando impuestos."

"¡Já! Lo admitiste. Ladrón. Ladrón. Ladrón de impuestos menos los míos."

"A mi parecer la ladrona es alguien más que no paga los impuestos."

Hubo un silencio momentáneo causado por su tos fingida.

"Bueno, no deberías quejarte tanto de esos moretones. Agradece que no te golpeé en la cara."

"Y tu agradece que esos golpes puedan servirte más adelante para componer tu feo rostro."

La vi preparando agarrando un puño de nieve y frotármelo en todo la cara.

"Eso te favorece más."

Cuando dijo eso estalló en carcajadas.

Sonreí y con picardía le dije:

"¿Ah sí?"

Le tomé con las manos el rostro y la besé, juntando su cara con la nieve. Sentí sus puños golpeando mi pecho. Si, la nieve era horrenda en la piel del rostro.

Al soltarla, exhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y comenzó a tiritar, abrazándose a sí misma.

"Ma...maldi...dito ba...bastar...do."

"Tu... tu empe...pezaste pe...perra."

Eso fue suficiente para comenzar de nuevo con la guerra de bolas de nieve, mientras las demás parejas hacían muñecos de nieve. Ellos decían "Te amo" y ella me gritaba "muere", yo le respondía lo mismo y acabábamos en un interminable ciclo de insultos.

Siempre fue más cómodo así con ella.

* * *

 ** _25_**

* * *

Recuerdo ese día nublado. Los dos en el auto. Y yo, pegado al asiento.

"Este es el freno, ¿No? ¿O es el otro?"

Preguntó ella mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras agarraba el volante. Le había prometido enseñarle a conducir.

"Si... Si, ese es el freno."

Encendió el auto y yo apreté las manos en el asiento, me aseguré de tener bien puesto el cinturón de seguridad y dejé todo a mi suerte.

"Pisa el acelerador. Despa..."

"¿Piso el acelerador?"

Eso hizo, pero de manera que salimos disparados, hasta que le ordené que debía pisar el freno.

"Despacio. Maldita sea, despacio."

La siguiente vez lo hizo mejor. Acelerar un poco, frenar (horrible pero hacía un intento), volver a acelerar. Era un poco brusca con el volante, pero no lo hacía mal.

"Soy grandiosa. Conducir es muy fácil."

"Acelera un poco más, y digo un poco nada más cabeza hueca."

"¡Já!"

Ese "¡Já!" fue la peor respuesta que pude recibir en mi vida. Me agarré mejor del asiento.

Su pie se hundió en el acelerador. Esquivaba todo bastante bien, y una enorme sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

"¿Ves? No había nada de qué preocuparse."

Estaba por contestarle cuando un cachorro se atravesó en el oscuro camino.

Con un rápido movimiento llevé mi pie al acelerador.

Todo quedó en un profundo silencio, sepultando por intensidad de esa noche.

"Lo mataste."

Fue mi único comentario.

Desvíe la mirada y la vi afuera tratando de meter la cabeza en una expendedora.

"Só...sólo debo re...re...regresar el ti..tiempo."

Bajé del auto y fui a revisar el cachorro. Suspiré aliviado cuando vi que estaba bien, pero lastimado.

"China, el perro está con las tripas esparcidas."

"Só...sólo debo re...re...regresar el ti..tiempo."

Volvió a repetir lo mismo murmurando.

Deduje que no fue el auto la causa de que estuviera herido, su condición hubiera sido mucho peor, no obstante, estaba en un grave estado.

Tomé al perro en una mano, y con la otra encendí el auto. Le pedí que subiera, lo que entendió sin ninguna protesta.

Estaba más que pálida, la mano le temblaba. Deje al perro entre mis piernas, y con sostuve la mano de ella. No pareció darse cuenta de esa pequeña acción, y sin embargo, la apretó con fuerza.

Pronto llegamos al veterinario, donde lo atendieron. Entonces el doctor salió limpiándose la frente.

"Qué bueno que trajeron a este pequeño cachorro. Había sufrido una indigestión por comer de más, lo que habría derivado en una fuerte diarrea."

La escuché suspirar tranquila. Y en un casi inaudible susurro dijo:

"No fue mi culpa entonces."

"¿Disculpe señorita?"

"Nada, nada."

Ella se había puesto a la defensiva. Quise reírme pero su mirada afilada como cuchillos se dirigió a mí.

Pronto nos entregaron el cachorro. No tenía collar ni nada que nos indicara si tenía algún dueño. Sonreí, se me había ocurrido algo.

* * *

 ** _26_**

* * *

La idea que mencioné había sido viajar junto al cachorro que pronto descubrimos que era hembra. Yo manejaba porque a cierta chica aún no se deshacía de su trauma.

Ella era feliz jugando con el cachorro. Y yo molestándolos en ocasiones, hasta que ambas se ponían de acuerdo para dedicarme una mirada nada agradable.

Llegamos y le puse un moño de regalo a la perra. Tomé a la china de la mano, y cargué al cachorro con la otra cuando bajamos.

Toqué el timbre de la casa donde habíamos quedado enfrente estacionados.

La puerta se abrió y sonreí.

"Sou-chan."

Era esa dulce sonrisa que nunca me cansaba de ver. Ella fue hacía mí y me estrechó entre sus cálidos brazos.

"Cuanto tiemp..."

Sus ojos inspeccionaron al cachorro y luego a la china. Le extendí el perro y ella lo recibió.

"Es un regalo."

"Gracias... Es muy linda. ¿Quién es?"

"La encontré en el camino. Pero es una perra muy buena cuando quiere. Es obediente y juguetona."

Mi hermana se puso cada vez más pálida, y la china no hizo más que asentir entusiasmada.

"¿So...Sou-chan?"

En ese momento no entendí el motivo de su preocupación, ni del malentendido que ella se había creado en su cabeza.

"¡Si! Es una perrita muy linda."

Eso lo añadió la china, haciendo que mi hermana se tocara el pecho, aliviada y una sutil risa escapó de ella.

"Yo me refería a la hermosa chica que esta tu lado, no creo que la tengas agarrada de la mano por que si."

"Vamos entrar y te digo."

"Oh por supuesto. Entren."

Nos sentamos en el sofá y mi hermana no dejó de vernos con una sonrisa.

"Ella... Ella es..."

Esa vez recuerdo lo difícil que era decir que salíamos, nunca lo había dicho antes. Si la gente no lo asumía nosotros nunca les aclaramos nada.

"Salimos."

Fue lo más rápido que pude decir.

Una palmada en la espalda y ese terrible olor a cigarrillos hicieron oscurecer mi semblante.

"Felicidades, no creí ver esto algún día, pero felicidades."

"Gracias Hijikata-san."

Hice un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar, y fue peor aun cuando ese idiota se sentó a lado de mi hermana cubriéndola con el brazo.

"Felicidades Sou-chan, y..."

"Kagura."

Respondió ella rápido.

"Suenan lindos sus nombres juntos."

"El nombre de ese sad..."

Antes de que ella continuara hablando le tapé la boca.

"Yo también creo que suenan bien juntos hermana. Kagura, ¿Me acompañas al auto? Creo que olvide algo."

La jalé de la muñeca, mientras dejamos atrás a mi hermana con su dulce sonrisa y a un bastardo tratando de reír. De alguna forma me las iba a pagar en el día.

Al llegar al auto ella me preguntó que había olvidado.

"Se me olvido decirte que trata de no decir cosas innecesarias de mi a mi hermana, como sobrenombres, insultos. En lugar de eso di cosas como: "Que genial es mi novio.", "Él es perfecto y bueno." O cosas por el estilo."

"Pero me va a crecer la nariz por mentirosa."

"Maldita perra. Sólo trata ¿está bien? Prometo llevarte a comer dónde quieras."

Ella suspiró.

"Está bien, además ella parece una buena persona. ¿En serio es tu hermana?"

"Si. Aunque ella no merece alguien como yo como hermano."

"Bien dicho. Por fin te aceptas como eres."

"¿Sabes? Estoy arrepintiéndome seriamente de haberte traído."

"Espero que sea buena comida."

Bajamos del auto, y nos metimos de nuevo a la casa. La comida ya estaba servida, y ella no pudo evitar que un brillo le iluminará los ojos.

Cuando mi hermana volteaba a hablar con la china, yo aprovechaba a lanzar todos los chicharos directo al rostro de Hijikata, quien no se podía quejar. Yo hice mi esfuerzo para poder convivir con él.

"¿Y tienes hermanos?"

Fue lo que preguntó mi hermana a ella.

"Si, uno. Salió de la universidad por tener algunas peleas. Honestamente mi padre hizo lo que pudo para que él continuara, pero mi idiota hermano decidió meterse en otras cosas."

Un silencio incomodo sobrevino, entonces Hijikata decidió hablar:

"Me imagino que tu estas estudiando, ¿No?"

"Aja. Quiero que el calvo tenga alguien con quien sentirse orgulloso."

"¿Calvo?"

Preguntaron mi hermana y Hijikata al mismo tiempo.

"Su padre."

Aclaré.

La charla continuó, mi hermana estaba más que feliz hablando con ella.

Cuando se hizo de noche ellos insistieron en que quedáramos, el problema fue la única habitación disponible. Hijikata mencionó que no podía haber ningún problema si éramos pareja.

Al final acepte cuando mi hermana me lo pidió.

Agradecí que hubiese una televisión en la habitación. Yo veía cualquier programa que pasaba, mientras ella no soltaba el celular, escondiéndose debajo de la sábana.

Luego como un gusano se movió entre las sábanas y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Sentí una corriente recorrer de la punta de mis pies hasta la cabeza. Ella continuó, mientras yo le pedía que parara. Hizo caso omiso, hasta que me caí de la cama golpeándome la espalda, y ella rió.

"Declaro la cama mía y el suelo tuyo. He ganado en una partida limpia."

Me molestó, y subí de nuevo. Consideré esa mi oportunidad para sacarla. Y así, comenzamos una pelea para saber quién se quedaba en el suelo y quien la cama.

Al día siguiente ninguno logró sacar al otro, y antes de que amaneciera quedamos dormidos entre el desastre que nosotros mismos creamos. El despertador sonó. Estábamos hechos un desastre.

"Te ves horrible."

Se burló, pero ella estaba igual.

"Tu también."

Salimos y mi hermana me preguntó si estábamos bien. Le contesté que sí, sólo que no habíamos dormido bien y ella sonrió diferente de otras veces. En ese momento lo pasé por alto.

Desayunamos, para que pronto nos fuéramos. Al terminar mi hermana me llamó a la cocina.

"Antes de que marchen quería darte algo."

Sonrió.

"Me dijiste que llevabas casi un año con ella, ¿Verdad?"

Asentí.

Sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en mi mano. Lo revisé, era un anillo con dos pequeñas piedras azules. Miré a mi hermana sin decir ni una palabra.

"Mamá dejó este anillo, y yo esperé el momento en que crecieras y pudieras usarlo. Ella te gusta mucho. Tú sabrás el momento para usarlo."

"Gracias hermana..."

Ella sonrió con esa dulzura que siempre la caracterizó.

Luego de eso nos despedimos de ellos y emprendimos la partida. Hasta nos despedimos del cachorro.

Conduciendo veía de reojo a la china, e inmediatamente pensaba en ese anillo. No creí estar listo para ese tipo de compromiso y ella mucho menos.

En esos breves instantes comencé a pensar en los planes a largo plazo que la gente se hacía con una persona en específico. No lo entendí hasta ese momento. Las palabras de Kondo-san diciendo que cuando comenzabas a estar enamorado los planes a futuro con esa persona se volvían recurrentes.

Aun pienso en eso. Ese tipo de planes era como las montañas en el camino, estaban bastante lejos, y una vez que llegabas a estar lo suficiente cerca piensas en el camino que recorriste para llegar a ellas y se te hace corto y a la misma vez tan lejano, entonces eres capaz de comparar esos planes con lo que llegaste.

En ese pequeño lapso la vi a ella nada más.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **27**_

* * *

Se suponía que saldríamos en San Valentín luego de que ella me mandara un mensaje pidiéndolo, sin embargo, esa china tonta se había enfermado de un resfriado. Tuve que ir hasta su departamento porque me contó que una vez que le venía un resfriado era terrible. Su escusa: casi no solía enfermarse.

Le llevé algo de sopa enlatada que compré en el camino, y unas pastillas. No era un gran experto en la materia, pero hice un esfuerzo.

Llegué y ella me recibió con una cara capaz de asustar hasta al más valiente. Era un zombie. Me abrí paso, ella me reclamó porque no le pregunté como estaba, y su perro también me reclamó porque ella me reclamó. Un lío total.

La cargué mientras me gritaba, el saco de pulgas me jalaba de la tela del pantalón gruñendo, y yo luchaba por mi auto control.

Caminé con algo de esfuerzo hasta que la dejé en la cama con poco delicadeza. Los ladridos de ese perro estaban haciendo estallar mi paciencia. Saqué un dulce que tenía en uno de mis bolsillos, se lo mostré y lo lancé fuera de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta.

Ella me reclamó. Yo hice lo mismo, y un gran estornudo nos calló a ambos.

Le dejé las cosas en la cama y ella las revisó.

"Si compras algo por lo menos quítale el precio, no quiero ver que tan pobre estas sádico."

"No te quejes y come."

"Trae un plato y una cuchara. ¿Cómo pretendes que comeré así, uh?"

"¿Qué no puedes pasar un maldito día sin molestar maldita?"

"Tú haces lo mismo bastardo."

Al decir eso se cubrió con las sábanas y tosió.

Suspiré cansado.

"Está bien. Lo traeré."

Abrí la puerta y ese perro me esperaba gruñendo. Hice lo que tuve que hacer, y le llevé la sopa a ella.

La probó y escupió con la queja de que estaba demasiado caliente.

Pasé un rato con ella de esa manera logró dormirse. Fui capaz de escuchar mejor su respiración, y yo fui el segundo en quedar dormido, a un lado de ella. Tenía le día libre, y si no lo tenía pediría permiso.

Cuando desperté ella ya no estaba, y a quien cubría la cobija era a mí.

Supe que estaba en el baño cuando logré escuchar su voz.

"Entiendo... Pero... si, te escucho. ¿Él? Sigue durmiendo de seguro... Está bien, cuídate. Te hablo más tarde... ¿Eh? Si, lo sé. No evado nada...Bye bye Soyo-chan"

Toqué la puerta del baño y escuché como si algo se cayera.

"¿Qué?"

Preguntó nerviosa.

"Me voy a ir. Tengo cosas que hacer, llámame si estás muriendo para venir a festejarlo."

"Bien, bien. Procura cerrar con llave."

"Está bien."

"Y..."

Ella quiso decirme algo, lo supe, pero mi curiosidad en ese momento era sosa.

"Si te llamaré. Ya puedes irte sádico"

"Perfecto."

No necesité indagar más y continué con mi objetivo de irme. Ese saco de pulgas nunca dejó de verme con desconfianza, era protector y eso me hizo sentir más tranquilo.

Seguí pensando en ese anillo que me había dado mi hermana, y que esos planes a futuro se hacían más insistentes.

Estaba cediendo ante ella y ante todo.

* * *

 _ **28**_

* * *

En verano recuerdo que fuimos a la playa. Se lo había prometido luego de que ella dijera que era un buen lugar para ir de vacaciones. Lo que no supe fue que ella invitó a todos sus amigos, manifestando que era muchísimo más divertido. No le negué nada, yo también invité ciertas personas. El problema fue cuando su padre, que había vuelto de un largo viaje, pretendía conocerme. Había dicho que en la cena era probable que ya estuviera.

Quiero decir que me divertí en la playa, pero la mirada del jefe y el chico gafas era aterradora. Además, que siempre trataban de llevarse a la china en cada oportunidad que tenía para estar cerca de ella.

También podía decir que cuando lanzaban el balón de voleibol no era precisamente en mis manos.

"Un punto para nosotros Patsuan."

Era lo que siempre decía el jefe cada que el balón caía en donde querían y no en la arena. Luego chocaban las manos y se acomodaban las gafas oscuras de gansters.

Lo peor fue cuando hasta ella se ponía de acuerdo con esos dos para apuntar ahí, y celebrar con ellos cuando daba en el blanco mientras yo me retorcía en la arena.

No fue del todo malo, cuando ellos estaban distraídos pude agarrar cangrejos y meterlos en zonas no muy cómodas para ellos.

Fue música para mis oídos cuando gritaron como dos chicas y corrieron por toda la playa. Hasta esa china no puedo salvarse, y también Hijikata quien su simple presencia fue suficiente para que me dieran ganas de hacerlo lo mismo.

"Pobres... ¿Qué será que les pasa?"

Mi hermana se preocupó y yo le sonreí.

"Quizá es la arena, hermana."

Atrás de nosotros estaba Kondo-san y su mujer gorila.

"De seguro es la arena."

Comentó el con una sonrisa y una lágrima en el ojo mientras esa mujer le metía cangrejos en el traje de baño.

"Así que te gastaste un poco del dinero que era para el dojo..."

Siempre pensé que cuando esa mujer gorila sonreía era conveniente no acercarse. Así que con mi hermana decidimos hacer caso omiso y continuar hablando.

Oscureció, y el momento de ver a ese "calvo" llegó. Por órdenes de mi hermana, debía usar un traje e ir lo suficiente presentable. "No hay nada de qué preocuparse" me repetía con una amplia sonrisa.

Recuerdo que vi a la amiga de la china, Soyo, o la pequeña princesa, por lo delicado de su ser y modales exquisitos. Me saludó con una sonrisa, y fue directo a su amiga, a quien parecía reprenderla por algo.

Me arreglé lo suficiente, y bajé hasta donde se suponía sería la cena.

Ahí estaba mi hermana, bastante elegante y más nerviosa que yo, junto a esa sandijuela con olor a mayonesa.

Esperamos, y en la puerta apareció ella con un vestido rojo, junto a un hombre mayor y calvo. Era él.

Se sentaron junto a nosotros. Quise comportarme bastante bien a los ojos de mi hermana, así que le ofrecí la mano a ese hombre, quien la rechazó de inmediato. Ante eso sonreí. Luego de pasar de mi fue hacía mi hermana saludándola cordialmente, lo mismo con Hijikata.

Se sentó, me miró directo a mí y se acomodó la voz.

"Seré franco, si le haces o hiciste algo a mi hija prometo acabar con tu descendencia."

Mi hermana soltó una pequeña risa, quizá creyendo que ese hombre bromeaba. Y el idiota de Hijikata quiso reír porque notó que no era broma.

"Que cordial de su parte señor."

Sonreí.

"Calvo, si él me hiciese algo yo sería la primera en acabar con su descendencia."

"Kagura, eres el orgullo de tu viejo padre. Eres tan independiente como tu madre."

Ese hombre puso los ojos llorosos, repitiendo lo mucho que admiraba a su hija.

Yo tosí, el ambiente era demasiado incómodo para mí. Entonces sus afilados ojos volvieron a mi.

"Cómo ves mi hija es bastante especial. No creo que alguien como tu sepa lo especial que es, ¿O no?"

Él continuó lanzándome todo tipo de indirectas, y mi hermana y Hijikata seguían riendo. Ella se volteó hacia mí y me dijo en voz baja y entre risas.

"El padre de Kagura es gracioso."

"A que si lo es."

Remató Hijikata disfrutando el momento. A ese calvo no le caí bien desde que me vio.

"Kagura es algo vulgar, un poco tonta."

Volvió a hablar el padre de la china.

"Mal hablada, algo agresiva... Aun así, ella es linda, tierna y mi princesa."

"Eso lo sé."

Respondí, tratando de no arruinarlo todo.

Continuamos hablando hasta que la cena por fin culminó. Cuando estábamos por salir ese calvo me detuvo. Fui hacia él, y su semblante cambio a una más oscuro.

"Está vez no te hablaré como padre de Kagura, lo haré como hombre. Creo que deberías pensar muy bien lo que estás haciendo, y también tener en cuenta a ella y a todas sus acciones. Sólo eso puedo decirte, lo demás queda en manos de ustedes dos. Espero equivocarme rotundamente."

Al decirme eso se adelantó dejándome detrás, como si una enorme barrera se interpusiera en alcanzarlos... Y sobre todo de ella.

.

* * *

 _ **29**_

* * *

Un día recuerdo que fui a su departamento, sin una razón alguna, como siempre. Ordenamos pizza, y decidimos jugar uno que otro juego de mesa. El perdedor tenía que ir por alguna bebida, y por desgracia ese perdedor fui yo. Ella festejó con burlas su racha de ganadora.

Me negué, dije que ya no tenía nada de sed. Me puse el antifaz y fingí dormir. Sin más, me echó, diciendo que cumpliera. Suspiré cansado y fui por las bebidas.

Bajé las escaleras y una llamada me hizo detenerme. Era un viejo amigo. Contesté; el me preguntó como estaba, y lo último que había hecho en mi vida. Le dije entonces que había quedado estar la noche con la que se suponía que era mi novia.

"Oh amigo, perdón por interrumpir. Tu y ella deben estar ocupados. Me cuentas que tal les fue."

Con eso colgó.

No fui tonto, sabía a qué se refería.

No era como si no lo hubiera intentado, pero ella nunca estaba en la misma sintonía.

Compré las bebidas y regresé. Ahí me esperaba ella comiendo pizza. Preguntó por la razón de mi atraso y le expliqué lo de la llamada. No siguió con las preguntas, nos sentamos, comimos y vimos una serie que de casualidad pasaba.

No era malo pasar los días así, era algo cómodo. Ya no quería que los planes a largo plazo continuarán en esa categoría.

"Tu viejo departamento se cae a pedazos."

Comenté tragando un pedazo de pizza.

"Ajá."

"De seguro la renta no te alcanza. El baño es muy pequeño. Tienes que subir muchos escalones. Tu saco de pelos no parece cómodo aquí. No es bueno para el frío de invierno"

"¿Y?"

Preguntó algo enojada con la boca repleta.

"¿Quieres ir a vivir conmigo?"

No esperé una después inmediata, pero ella lo hizo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por qué sí."

"Dijiste que te gustaba vivir solo, además sólo tienes una habitación, ¿Dónde piensas que voy a dormir?"

Inhalé y exhalé, estaba seguro que ella no era tonta a propósito. Nunca lo fue, le salía naturalmente.

"En la misma cama."

"Pelearíamos por quien se queda en la cama."

"Ya no pongas más excusas y di que sí por un demonio estúpida china"

"Está bien, Sadaharu necesita más espacio."

Su respuesta no fue la más perfecta, pero fue suficiente.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer :3 Y si hay algun error estaria muy agradecida que me dijeran :'v**_

 _ **Saludos :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

* * *

 _ **30**_

* * *

Recuerdo que el día que ella se mudó estuvimos trayendo y dejando cosas todo el día. Hacía calor, y esa máquina de caca y ladridos seguía odiándome. Agradarle no estaba en mis objetivos como supuse que de él tampoco.

Cuando por fin terminamos caímos rendidos en la cama. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de una ducha, sólo quería dormir hasta que dejara de sentir el tiempo. Ella por su parte, con tan sólo acostarse quedó profundamente dormida.

Le recogí el mechón que estaba en su boca, a pesar de que mi mano quedara con algo de saliva. No sabía que mierda había hecho al traerla a vivir conmigo, nunca pensé más allá que de la pregunta. Sin embargo, sabía que era algo de lo que no me arrepentiría.

Las comidas no eran lo más organizado, yo regresaba del trabajo, ella igual o de la universidad y optábamos por pedir comida hecha.

El agua para que uno se duchara quedaba fría porque el que se había bañado antes tardaba demasiado. Se optó por poner tiempo.

Cuando dormíamos juntos era una pelea constante por la sábana.

En ocasiones (O varias veces) quise acércame más a ella, pero siempre había algo que lo evitaba. Eran raras las veces que podíamos besarnos, nunca éramos lo suficiente románticos para estar acaramelados todo el día, era motivo de bromas que uno lo intentara siquiera. Así que los besos se limitaban cuando yo lo hacía con afán de "molestar" hasta que acababa cuando lo que tocaba ya no eran sólo sus labios y ella lograba separarse de mi por alguna u otra cuestión.

Recuerdo también las películas, series, animes o caricaturas en los cuales veíamos temporadas enteras en los días libres, con las golosinas en la cama.

Cuando veíamos luchas o carreras apostábamos para saber quién limpiaría el baño o haría los demás deberes. No éramos muy maduros para esas cosas aun.

Me pregunté esa vez si realmente vivían las parejas, era diferente como siempre me contaba mi hermana, Kondo-san, y otros amigos, y aun así sentía que estábamos bien así, no obstante, había algo que no me convencía.

Decidí dejar que las cosas siguieran de esa manera.

* * *

 ** _31_**

* * *

Cuando entramos en otoño (Me acuerdo porque los árboles dejaban caer sus amarillentas hojas el día que salimos), llevé ese anillo en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, lo apretaba con la mano hasta que las marcas quedaban en mi piel. Mi hermana había estado insistiendo en que debía dárselo lo antes posible, y entre mis excusas, acepté.

La china estaba feliz porque había pasado todas las materias con calificaciones que ella consideró buenas, y por qué en el trabajo le había ido mejor. A ella, al jefe y al cuatro ojos les habían pagado de más, por esa razón ella insistió en invitarme la cena en un lugar caro, pero no tanto como para acabar con su economía.

Yo la seguí entre ese camino de hojas. No sabía que decirle acerca de ese anillo que llevaba. Entonces, al tratar de sacarlo se me resbaló, rodando por el suelo. El sonido llamó la atención de ella, quien lo recogió del suelo. Lo inspeccionó, para luego preguntar entre la gente si le pertenecía a alguien. Al no obtener resultados sonrió, pero no con dulzura.

"¿Cuánto crees que me den si lo vendo? Creo que ya no trabajaría un mes."

"No creo que lo puedas vender."

"¿Por qué?"

Protestó.

"Por qué... Es mio... Tuyo."

"Si, ya sé que es mío."

"Pero más mío que tuyo."

Explicarle la razón de ese anillo algo complicado.

"No. Yo lo encontré bastardo ladrón."

"Te estoy diciendo que es mío perra."

"No te lo daré. ¿Qué no te basta con robarles a los ciudadanos? Ahora quieres quitarle algo a esta pobre jovencita. Sádico idiota."

"La idiota es otra que se adueña de las adquisiciones de los demás."

"Yo no me adueñé de ninguna admisión maldito, lo encontré tirado."

"Adquisición, analfabeta. Sólo devuélvemelo."

"Híncate y di que soy mejor que tú, así veré si te lo devuelvo."

La reté con la mirada unos segundos. Entonces sonreí de lado.

"Cuándo naciste no recibiste suficiente oxígeno al cerebro, ¿Verdad? Maldita mujer."

Lentamente, y con algo de esfuerzo me fui hincando pero no de la manera que ella esperaba, y de la manera que más ridícula que pude haber hecho.

"Ese estúpido anillo es para decirte que te casarás... Conmigo."

La china miró un poco más de cerca ese anillo como si no entendiera.

"Hasta a mí me parece sumamente ridículo y más si te lo pido de esta forma, en serio. Así que si vas a decir el 'si', el 'no' o 'ni en mis pesadillas' hazlo de una maldita vez que ya me duelen las rodillas y la dignidad por estar así ante semejante bestia como tú."

Un silencio formado entre nosotros y el viento de los árboles fue lo único que escuché antes de que ella saliera corriendo. No entendí la razón por la que había hecho eso, ni por que el anillo había quedado tirado en el suelo. Yo me cree mis razones. Para mi ella había huido, no esperaba más. Nunca había esperado mucho de ella. Así que no dolió tanto como se suponía que debía hacerlo.

Logré escuchar su voz a lo lejos.

"¡Espera! Si te mueves te mato."

La miré corriendo, como las primeras veces que la había visto. Haciéndolo a su manera.

Recogí el anillo, y me senté en una banca poniéndome el antifaz. Miraba el reloj de vez en cuando, hasta que oscureció y yo comenzaba a cansarme. Pensé que tal vez había dicho eso con la intención de que no me suicidara, reí ante lo absurdo que era. Ella no era así.

Seguí esperando hasta que la vi llegando correr, como lo hice aquella vez en el parque de diversiones.

"Supongo que sí."

Hasta la misma contestación de la vez que le pedí que saliéramos.

"No soy buena para estas cosas."

Estaba cansada de correr.

"Ninguno es bueno para estas cosas."

Nos quedamos callados, y ella habló.

"Dame mi anillo. No cumpliste."

"Me hinque ante alguien como tú, para mi es suficiente castigo."

Sonreí.

"Pero no dijiste que yo era la mejor. Dame mi anillo."

"No. Quítamelo."

Frunció el entrecejo y fue hacia mí con una gran fuerza.

"¡Maldito sádico devuélveme mi estúpido anillo! Bastardo tramposo."

Corrí burlándome de ella. Era gracioso verla enojada. Me detuve y ella preparó los puños al igual que yo.

En la madrugada llamé a mi hermana, diciéndole que por fin lo que había hecho. Soltó un pequeño grito que calló casi de inmediato.

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"Sou-chan, cuéntame por favor. Imagino que fue algo romántico..."

"Si... En un restaurante..."

Esa vez traté de imaginar todo, justo como la último película que había visto con esa china. No quería herir sus sentimientos.

"Ajá. Continúa."

"En el restaurante aparte una mesa para los dos, exclusiva, a lado de la ventana. Escondí el anillo en la comida, ella lo vio y gritó un 'si' tan fuerte que espantó a los clientes."

"Ya veo. Me hubiera encantado de estar ahí."

Sentí su dulce sonrisa iluminarse del otro lado de la línea, lo que me provocó una sensación cálida en el pecho.

"Hablamos luego, Sou-chan. Si sigo despierta Toshiro se va a levantar. Saluda a Kagura de mi parte y felicítala."

"Está bien hermana, duerme bien sólo tú."

"Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿Verdad?"

Rió.

"Descansa."

Colgó el teléfono. Miré a mi lado y la china dormía en la posición más extraña que había visto.

Le tapé la nariz para molestarla y comenzó a respirar por la boca. Intenté también con la boca y me mordió. Aun podía sentir sus dientes clavados en mi piel.

Tenía un gesto de molestia, y se volteó dándome la espalda.

"Sádico idiota."

Murmuró eso entre sueños y yo reí. Traté de hacerle cosquillas para continuar molestándola, pero mis dedos al sentir su piel producía una corriente en todos lados. No me conformaba con sólo verla, ni siquiera los abrazos abundaban, y aun así lo disfrutaba.

No quise tocarla más y también le di la espalda, tenía sueño.

Pronto escuché que ella se movió, y sus brazos me rodearon. Sentí su aliento chocar contra mi espalda, y su cuerpo más tibio que de costumbre.

"Sadaharu..."

Que me confundiera con el perro al principio fue incómodo, luego agradecí que no fuera otro nombre que pudiera susurrar en sueños.

No me podía quejar. Hacía menos frío con ella de esa manera. Al día siguiente sería un buen tema para burlarme de ella.

* * *

 _ **32**_

* * *

Cuándo llegó navidad pasamos la celebración con todos los amigos de ella y los míos.

Y Cuando anunciamos el compromiso pude sentir unas cuantas miradas perforándome el alma. Mi hermana estaba más que feliz, y lo celebró dándonos unos cuantos regalos que la china recibió sin dudar.

El jefe se acercó dándome unas palmadas en la espalda (Esa vez entendí la razón por que cuando la conocí a ella hacía lo mismo). Esos golpes me hicieron sacar el aire, mientras que con una falsa sonrisa me felicitaba entre amenazas.

"Si llegas a hacerle algo a ella sus padres se encargarán de cortarte en trozos, ¿Si?"

El hombro me dolía porque su mano no dejaba de apretarlo.

"Jefe, ¿Podrías quitar tu mano?"

Unas falsas carcajadas se escaparon de su boca a la vez que se rascó la cabeza.

"Que descuidado soy. Espero no serlo tanto cuando le toques un cabello de más a Kagura."

El cuatro ojos por fin se acercó.

"Mientras Kagura-chan este feliz creo que todos podemos serlo, ¿Verdad?"

"Tú lo has dicho, sólo Kagura. Eres unas gafas muy listas, ¿Sabias?"

Decidí alejarme de ellos y agradecer que el calvo no hubiese venido, si no ese lío jamás hubiera acabado.

Intercambiamos regalos y la china había recibido algo que trató de sacar a la vista de todos pero las demás mujeres no dejaron que lo hiciera. Yo recibí esa vez unos cuantos calcetines y agradecí la gentileza de todos.

Recuerdo esa vez que estaban ahí las amigas de la china, por quienes me había dejado. Las vi de reojo, una me sonrió y otra me dedicó una mirada asesina. Decidí ignorarlas y concentrarme de llenar de "ciertas cosas" el ponche de alguien que fumaba.

Fue una buena velada. Los borrachos de siempre discutían cosas sin sentido alguno, mientras mi hermana observaba al suyo entre diminutas risas cuando peleaba con el jefe.

Al terminar todo, me llevé a la china quien ya se había dormido y sus amigas detrás.

"Kagura-chan se durmió. Y eso que parecía tan animada."

Se quejó la princesa de cabello azabache.

"De seguro se aburrió de su novio cabeza de hongo."

Esa vez fue la chica dona y tenía mis dudas en lanzarla del auto a plena madrugada.

"No creo que haya sido eso Nobume-san."

Rió nerviosa.

"La universidad la dejó cansada, así que aprovechó que ya no tenía nada que hacer para descansar. Espero que Okita-san sepa comprenderlo."

Bufé.

"Por supuesto que lo hago."

"Y Okita-san... Esperó no ser inoportuna... Pero, ya sabes..."

En ese instante no tenía idea de lo que ella me quería preguntar.

"¿Qué?"

"Emm... Cuando, no, no, no pregunto cuando... Digo, amm..."

Balbuceó.

"Si ya tuviste sexo con Kagura."

La chica dona fue demasiado brusca con la pregunta, tanto que una "princesa" como Soyo se ahogó y comenzó a toser sin control.

Me detuve en el semáforo, aplastando de más el freno.

"No creí que alguien como tu, Soyo, tuvieras tanta curiosidad en ese tipo de cosas. Y si es así, ¿No deberían mejor preguntarle mejor a ella?"

"Es un no, ¿Verdad?"

De nuevo fue la chica dona. Nunca fue de mi completo agrado y ese día lo reafirmé.

"Esperaba que dijeras que si... "

Suspiró esa princesa, pero luego su rostro se tornó de un carmesí intenso.

"N-no quería saber del todo... Simple curiosidad. ¡Ah! Mi casa está ya cerca, Nobume-san te vas a quedar a dormir, ¿Cierto?"

"Si, ya casi llegamos."

Llegamos y ellas dos bajaron, pero llamé a Soyo antes de que se fuera por completo.

"A mí también me gustaría que fuera un si, pero siento algo que en ella lo imposibilita. Esto todo lo que diré. La próxima vez pregúntenle a la china, no a mí."

Terminé de decir eso, y arranqué.

Al llegar dejé el auto estacionado, y esa tonta no parecía querer despertar. Suspiré agotado, y la levanté llevándola como un saco de papas.

Caminé, y en una esquina escuché como su cabeza se golpeaba con algo y aun así no logró despertarse.

Agradecí que no hubiera gente cerca y confundieran a ella con un cadáver o a alguien a quien acababa de dormir con algo.

La dejé en la cama, y su respiración se volvió más espesa en mis oídos, y la mía se detuvo. Decidí alejarme e irme al otro lado de la cama.

Me mantuve sentado en la cama viendo la ventana que llevaba a la ciudad. Escuchaba los sonidos del tráfico, el sonido que la madrugada traía. No tenía sueño aún.

Ese día esperé hasta el amanecer. Sentía que ella tocaba una melodía diferente a la mía, y en diferente tiempo. Aun así, entendí o entiendo que me atrajo como se escuchaba, y caí como una abeja a la miel.

* * *

 ** _33_**

* * *

El día que fuimos de paseo a la ciudad, porque a ella se le había antojado sukunbu, nevaba con fuerza y aun así le importó nada que saliéramos así.

Un copo de nieve cayó en su nariz y rió.

Ese día me contó que su "mami" era la persona más maravillosa cuando se ponía a hacer muñecos de nieve con ella y su hermano. Su madre siempre era maravillosa en todos sus recuerdos.

Pisaba el espeso suelo blanco con sus enormes botas divertida. Sin embargo, nunca logró olvidar su objetivo: comida. Al verla corrió, llevándome detrás de ella con prisa.

Compró tantos como pudo, ya que el jefe le había dado un bono de año nuevo. Estaba más que feliz.

Ese mismo día salimos de compras, y ella siguió llenando el carrito con comida y unas cuantas cosas para su perro.

Hacía que los billetes de su cartera se cayeran, haciendo que yo los viera mientras contaba su dinero. Yo aún no recibía nada y ese fue motivo suficiente de burla para ella.

Recuerdo que también fuimos a rezar al templo. Los puestos que estaban fueron vaciados por ella y su insaciable apetito.

Y cuando comenzaba a anochecer y a nevar corrimos rumbo al auto y maldecimos dejarlo tan lejos. Al llegar, la puerta no abrió. El frío era capaz de helar hasta los huesos.

"Vaya que mierda..."

Fue lo único que pude decir y ella se rió de mi frustración.

Estaba tiritando de frío. Ella sonrió, y se acercó a mi, y haciéndose de puntas dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios. Era un total mentiroso si decía que eso lo venía venir. No era de ella hacerlo.

Fue torpe como siempre.

Se despegó, y con su tono de siempre me dijo:

"Hazte un lado."

Le hice caso, y con un poco de esfuerzo ella abrió la puerta.

"Já, deberías ir más al gimnasio maldito sádico debilucho."

"No, tu deberías conseguirte algo de feminidad."

Ella chasqueó la lengua y después de darme un fuerte golpe en el estómago se subió al auto.

Ya adentro nos lo pasamos discutiendo por cualquier nimiedad que ella creía tener la razón.

El trayecto se hizo corto. Demasiado corto.

* * *

.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer y espero que sea de su agrado :D_**

 ** _Cualquier error estaría feliz que me dijeran :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

* * *

 ** _34_**

* * *

La historia está vez fue un poco distinta de siempre. Y quizá de los pedazos que más recuerdo.

Ella no estaba, si no que en casa de su amiga la princesa junto a la chica dona. La habían invitado para que las ayudará a preparar algo de chocolate. Se suponía que no debía decirlo, pero todo quedó en un "se suponía."

Estaba en el trabajo, y con el antifaz puesto en una banca bajo un árbol. Estaba sumamente aburrido.

Traté de llamarla para ver cómo iban las cosas, y no contestaba. Entonces por fin lo hizo.

"Estoy ocupada. Esto es difícil."

"Pues espero que lo hagas bien."

"¿Y tú? De seguro estas de holgazán en una banca estúpido sadico."

"Creo que estas vez te equivocas."

"Ajá. Llegaré hasta un poco tarde, Soyo-chan no me dejará ir hasta que vea que lo hice bien..."

Una voz se escuchó en el fondo.

"El chocolate se quema."

Era la chica dona.

"Nobume ten cuidado..."

Escuché el celular caerse, y unas cosas acomodarse.

"Listo. Kagura-chan, ¿Te habló Okita-san?"

La que habló era Soyo, su voz era más dulce que la de ellas dos.

"Si. Está otra vez durmiendo en el trabajo."

"Me pregunto por qué no lo corren de una buena vez."

"¡Nobume-san! Y Kagura-chan, ¿Qué piensas poner en el chocolate de Okita-san?"

Seguí escuchando. Sabía que debía colgar el celular, era lo mejor. Lo único que debía hacer y continuar con mi rutina, pero mi terquedad en ese momento fue grande.

"No sé. Lo que sea."

"¿Algo como "Te amo" quizás?"

"Si lo crees así está bien, por mi iría un 'muere bastardo sádico' o algo por el estilo."

"Estoy a favor."

Secundó esa chica glotona.

"No. Y Kagura-chan..."

Su tono se volvió más serio.

"¿Qué sientes por él ahora? ¿Lo mismo o cambió en algo tus sentimientos? Aunque sea mínimo."

Ella no respondió. Ese silencio se volvió incomodo hasta para mí que no estaba ahí.

"Parece que el chocolate está listo para hacer los moldes."

Era la voz de esa china.

"Te estoy hablado... Sólo respóndeme, ¿Lo amas aunque sea sólo un poco?"

De nuevo el abrumador silencio.

"No."

Tragué saliva en esos momentos. Sentí como si el tiempo pasara más lento, y también una bofetada en el rostro.

"No siento eso que dices, las mariposas, las ilusiones y los suspiros. Mi pecho no duele."

"Kagura-chan..."

Quedé inmóvil sosteniendo el celular. Sin embargo la voz de la chica dona me logró espabilar.

"El celular sigue en llamada."

"¿¡Qué!?"

Ambas chicas (Soyo y la china) dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras sus pisadas resonaban. No pensé más allá de eso y colgué.

No sabía cómo procesar las cosas, y sin embargo, había una parte de mí que no estaba tan sorprendida. Me recosté más en la banca y continué en mi siesta recién interrumpida.

No tenía ni tiempo de pensar.

Más tarde hubo una pequeña fiesta con algunos compañeros. Celebraron que uno sería eso no recuerdo muy bien lo demás.

En fragmentos me pude ver tocando la puerta, y ella en frente mirándome, invitándome a pasar. Sacó el vino y sirvió una copa a cada uno. Ella lo bebió si fuera agua, y se sirvió más.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a los dos riendo como idiotas. Hasta que, entre risas, dije algo de lo que debí ni mencionar.

"¿Quién iba a pensar que serías hipócrita todo este tiempo?"

Seguí riendo, y ella hizo lo mismo.

"No lo sé. Yo no me lo hubiera imaginado."

"¿Entonces por eso no te podías acostar conmigo?"

Las carcajadas comenzaron a ser molestas.

"Quizá. No sé cómo dejarme llevar."

Quiso dar otro sorbo a su copa, pero ya no había nada ni ahí ni en la botella.

"Ops, se acabó."

Dijo eso con un leve saltó de hipo.

"No dejaste que lo hiciéramos por que no sabías como dejarte llevar, ¿pero aun así aceptaste ese maldito anillo?"

No podía dejar de reír por lo graciosa y absurda que me parecía la situación en ese momento.

"¡Qué ya no hay vino!"

Gritó como una niña pequeña.

Me levanté bruscamente de la silla, y ella sonrió.

"¿Irás por más?"

Ignoré su pregunta y la tomé de la muñeca con fuerza. Jalándola mientras ella se quejaba.

La llevé a la habitación y la lancé contra la cama, a lo que ella soltó un quejido.

"¿Qué tienes? Maldita sea eso dolió. ¿Acaso quieres pelear? Eh maldito sádico."

Trató de levantarse pero caía de nuevo a la cama.

De un jalón me deshice de mi sacó y la camisa. Me acerqué a ella, y le quité de un tirón la blusa haciendo que ella soltará gemido de dolor. No me importó nada en ese momento.

Acaricié su piel y ella sonrió. Torpemente trató de desabrocharse el sostén.

"Si esto basta por mi está bien..."

Dijo en balbuceos.

En ese momento reaccioné. Me refregué el rostro con las manos, y al darme cuenta de que trataba de hacer me alejé, tapándola a ella con la sábana.

Me apoyé de la pared hasta llegar al sofá, y tirarme en él.

Cuando desperté la cabeza me palpitó lo suficiente para ponerme de mal humor. Vi el desastre de la mesa, y de poco en poco recordar lo sucedido.

Pronto escuché unas arcadas. Corrí hasta el baño, de donde provenían. Abrí y ahí estaba ella vomitando todo el vino que había tomado la noche anterior. Estaba sólo con el sostén, y este aun desabrochado; lo que me hizo entender que se acababa de levantar con la única razón de vomitar.

Me acerqué cuando terminó y la ayudé a levantarse, tenía un aspecto terrible.

"Voy a preparar la ducha. Apestas."

Al terminar lo que dije ella me lanzó una almohada, no tenía ganas ni de bromas.

Ella se metió primero, luego hice lo mismo.

Agradecí tener turno más tarde, y ella tuvo que mandar un mensaje que se ausentaba a clases por que había amanecido muy enferma.

No hablamos ese día. No peleamos, mucho menos. Simplemente no cruzamos palabra.

Unas cuantas veces estuve a punto de ceder, y entonces fue ella la primera que perdió.

"Perdón."

Lo dijo con demasiado esfuerzo, que hasta yo sentí el gran trabajo que le había costado.

"Sólo te pediré disculpas, no quiero irme de aquí. Gin-chan decía que cuando yo encuentro un buen lugar para quedarme no hay nada que pueda sacarme, me dijo que soy más dura de sacar que un chicle en el suelo pegado desde hace años... Explicó todo eso cuando me estaba obligando a irse de su departamento cuando cumplí diecinueve, con su pretexto que ya no era una niña. Ese día fue cuando discutí con él y le dije que ya no trabajaría a su lado, y me fui a una cafetería a buscar trabajo y lo único que encontré por desgracia fue un sádico idiota."

No sabía que responderle.

"Si quieres puedes quedarte. Yo me iré a otro lugar."

Noté como sus labios se apretaron y juntó las cejas. Fue hacía mí y me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

"No bastardo."

Me levanté con la mano en la cara. Eso dolió por varios días.

"¿¡Qué tienes maldita sea!? ¡Eso dolió perra!"

"¡Pues yo no me voy a ir de aquí ni tú te irás! Si vuelves a decir lo contrario conocerás a mi otro puño."

Estaba realmente enojada.

Bufé.

"Eres demasiado egoísta."

"Lo soy. ¿Y sabes qué? Me importa una mierda."

Se acercó de nuevo a mí y me empujó al sofá. Eso también había dolido.

Ella se sentó a mi lado, y sin pensarlo más me abrazó. La escuché suspirar en mi pecho. Por más que mi mente dijo que la alejara mi cuerpo no respondió. Sabía el por qué, yo estaba irremediablemente enamorado de alguien quien no hacía lo mismo.

Sentí que esa melodía arrítmica comenzaba a sonar al mismo tiempo, pero aún seguía siendo distinta.

Siempre lo supe.

* * *

 _ **35**_

* * *

En primavera recuerdo que ella insistió en ir a ver los cerezos. Dijo que iría "Gin-chan" y "Shinpachi". Supuse que iría Kondo-san y su esposa gorila. Lo que no sabía era que él había invitado a mi hermana y a Hijikata-san.

Estuvo feliz todo el día, y cuando hicimos competencia de algo siempre buscamos ganar. Era algo de lo cual ya nos habíamos acostumbrado.

Los dos borrachos de siempre discutían acerca de cuál era mejor y al final terminaron casi peleando, mientras mi hermana estaba riéndose de ambos.

"Adoro ver a esos dos juntos."

Comentó mi hermana con una sonrisa mientras repartía a todos el almuerzo que había traído. Era picante por lo que muchos se negaban, hasta que yo los amenazaba con algo.

La china no se negó, y cuando mi hermana se iba, tosía pidiendo agua. Me reía un rato y luego de disfrutar sus expresiones unos segundos más, le alcanzaba la botella de agua.

Cuando todos se fueron en el ocaso, ella me pidió quedarnos un rato más. No me negué.

Entonces sacó algo envuelto dándomelo de la manera menos cariñosa.

"Para ti sádico."

Lo abrí y era chocolate. Mal hecho, pero el sabor no era tan malo.

"Horrible."

"¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Quieres probarlo en otro lado!? ¡Quizá ahí te sepa mejor!"

"Bromeo, bromeo. No lo hiciste tan mal, le faltó más amor."

Una atmósfera pesada nos rodeó. Y yo lamenté haber hecho ese comentario.

"La próxima vez será así."

Sonreí sin decir ni una palabra.

No tenía por qué decir más.

* * *

 _ **36**_

* * *

Una vez mientras estaba en el trabajo, comiendo ramen me encontré con la princesa y la chica dona.

Me saludaron y se acercaron a conversar conmigo. Una con comentarios buenos y la otra insultándome de todas las maneras que la ocasión le permitía. Pero hubo un punto en el cual la conversación se desvió.

"Okita-san... Si tienes a alguien a quien reclamarle por lo que pasó la otra vez sería a nosotras dos. La vez que le pediste que salieran yo le insistí en que aceptara..."

"Yo le dije que no. Se podía conseguir un idiota mejor si seguía buscando."

"Gracias."

Le respondí a esa molesta chica y quise que siguiera comiendo para que no hablara.

Quería que Soyo siguiera. Se acomodó la voz y prosiguió:

"Yo le pedí que aceptara. Hasta fuimos detrás de ella para ver que lo hiciera. Sabes... Ella nunca se ha enamorado, y un día me dijo que le encantaría hacerlo alguna vez. Vi en ti la oportunidad perfecta. Kagura-chan hablaba de ti más que de otros chicos..."

"Aunque fuese en insultos lo hacía."

La interrupción de Nobume de nuevo.

"Además que, ella es tan tonta con ese tipo de sentimientos no puede notar el de alguien más. Cada vez que veíamos una película de romance ella nunca notaba el amor de los protagonistas, era como un sentimiento totalmente ajeno a ella. Pero... Respecto a ti, ella quisiera llegar a probarlo... Escuché que a veces lleva tiempo..."

"Soyo... Vamonos."

"Nobume-san aún no he terminado."

La chica dona se levantó y se llevó a la princesa a pesar de las protestas de esta.

Yo seguí comiendo mientras pensaba. Supe que no debía culpar a Soyo, si esa vez ella hubiera contestado de diferente forma muchas cosas hubieran cambiado.

Pero, a pesar de todo ella era inmune a lo que yo sentía. Consideré tonterías en mayor parte a eso del amor, y la teoría de la zapatilla de cristal. Entendía a lo que Soyo se refería, por eso Nobume se la había llevado, suponía que ella estaba llevando todo eso un poco lejos. A mí ya me había llevado en todo eso que había creado, veía el camino de regreso demasiado lejos y distorsionado; aferrándome a esa tonta pelirroja, que no se perdiera en la neblina que habíamos creado.

* * *

.

* * *

 ** _Hola :D Antes que nada gracias por leer y por los reviews_**

 ** _Se supone que actualizaría ayer pero no pude :'v Yolo, un día más, un día menos._**

 ** _Espero les guste y saludos :3_**

 ** _Ah si, y cualquier error me gustaría que me dijeran c: Leo rápido y corrijo más rápido para poder subir antes :'v_**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

* * *

 ** _37_**

* * *

Recuerdo que un día siguiente llegué ya noche. Entré a la habitación y la vi a ella cubierta por la cobija. Era un bulto en medio de la cama.

Como una oruga sacó la cabeza, y me invitó a meterme con cierta vergüenza. Le respondí que no tenía ganas de jugar a nada y caí rendido a la cama, y ella por su parte siguió bajo esa cobija, entonces con el dedo comenzó a punzarme.

No le presté atención, hasta que me alzó la cobija y me metió en ella. Le reclamé, y ella tomó mi mano llevándola a la parte de su cuerpo. Entre la oscuridad pude sentir encaje. Sabía lo que significaba.

Tragué saliva.

"¿Estas segura? No quiero que..."

"Si, es bueno probar cosas nuevas."

Contestó segura de sí misma.

Traté de tocarla y se retorcía. Era como un erizo, y yo era quien osaba interrumpir su tranquilidad. Quería seguir haciéndolo y haciéndolo, seguir sintiendo esa corriente atravesar todas partes.

Mi mente se puso en blanco, en cada movimiento que hacía.

Era como moverse entre la neblina, y la oscuridad que ella había creado.

Sentí que esa melodía que ella soltaba era hermosa, pero aun distante. Me conformé con eso. Era más de lo que yo podía recibir de ella.

Y al culminar, la neblina se hizo más pesada y más agradable. Mi memoria logró tener amnesia todo ese tiempo y estar sólo para esos instantes.

Cuando desperté era aún madrugada, y apenas los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse.

Ella estaba profundamente dormida boca abajo, con la sabana cubriéndole medio cuerpo. Su piel blanca resaltaba más con las tenues luces que lograron colarse por la extensa ventana.

Estaba cansada. Y lo deteste por mis motivos.

Desde entonces, ese impedimento se abrió, y ella me dejó entrar siempre que quisiera.

Le agradecí internamente eso, no el hecho que me dejara hacerle el amor, si no que me permitiera hacer algo que sólo yo pudiera disfrutar.

.

* * *

 ** _38_**

* * *

Una vez llovió tan fuerte cuando pensábamos ir de campo, en el momento que íbamos a bajar del auto.

"Yo ya tengo hambre."

Comentó fastidiada, y sacó el sukunbu que siempre guardaba.

Vi el anillo en uno de sus dedos, lo conservaba bien a pesar de ser ella. Sonreí y le pedí la mano.

"¿Para qué?"

Estaba confundida.

"Sólo dámela."

Eso hizo dudosa, y del dedo le quité el anillo, a lo que ella quedó mirando y trató de evitar que siguiera.

"¿Por qué mierda hicis..."

"Tómalo como un nuevo comienzo."

"Pero el anillo es mío..."

"Lo sé. Pero cuando empezamos no lo tenías."

Quedó pensativa un rato.

La lluvia cada vez se volvía más fuerte.

"¿Me lo darás de vuelta después?"

"Si."

Contesté con una sonrisa de lado, y me acerqué a ella y le di beso, más largo que algunos.

Quedamos así mientras las gotas caían al auto, y las ventanas se nublaron.

* * *

.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, gracias por leer y por los reviews que han dejado :3_**

 ** _Amm... Respecto, a lo de Kagura (Lo que siente), preferiría que la historia les permita aclararlo. Y como saben, este tipo de narración esta de un sólo lado, así que únicamente se toma el punto de vista de un personaje en lo que cabe a pensamientos. Diré eso nada más por ahora. *Se vuelve a esconder entre las sombras*_**

 ** _Saludos :3_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno este capítulo es corto por ser el último. Lamento la demora, pero me salí del tiempo y del espacio y a duras penas se que día es hoy :'''v**

 **.**

* * *

.

* * *

Esa chica terminó de leer aquella carta, que creyó la última de esa colección que recibía todos los días.

Tomó el celular y marcó a ese contacto que había quedado olvidado entre esa lista, y el sonido de la espera de llamada la volvía más ansiosa. Hasta que él contestó.

—Recibí tu spam todos los días. —El rió del otro lado de la línea

—Ese era el propósito, nunca fui impuntual.

— ¿Por qué las enviaste?—Se aferró más al celular

—Me parece que lo expliqué al último.

—Eso ya lo sé bastardo, ¿pero por qué gastaste tu tiempo haciendo algo como esto?

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo prevalecía el silencio en medio de ellos dos. Entonces Sougo suspiró.

—No lo sé, sólo quería que supieras como fue todo ese tiempo.

—Exageraste muchas cosas. —Se burló Kagura—Y omitiste otras… Como que en la montaña rusa estabas asustado de verdad.

—Omití las cosas que no eran relevantes. —Él sonó algo molesto por las risas de esa pelirroja detrás del celular

Ella sonrió, y con un tono más dulce dijo:

—No sabía todo eso…

Okita no contestó. Era como si en una obra se le hubiesen olvidado todos los diálogos.

—Hablamos después.

Fue algo tajante, lo supo, pero ya no sabía que más decir.

—Quisiera verte…

La llamada se había cortado, quedando solamente el sonido de cada bip. Y ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

* * *

.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer y por los comentarios :'3 En serio, me motivan a seguir subiendo._**

 ** _Retomando el fic, diré que los sentimientos de Kagura sólo fueron narrados desde el punto de vista de Sougo, y como él la recordaba hasta ese momento. Cada pedazo marcado por un número en el fic, era una pequeña carta para ella enviadas todos los días._**

 ** _Los sentimientos de Kagura son mas complejos, y esa misma razón Okita continuó enviándole las cartas a ella._**

 ** _Si tienen alguna duda trataré de contestarla._**

 ** _Quizá suba un capítulo extra, eso espero :'v_**

 ** _Y gracias a cierta personita por acordarme que debía actualizar xD_**

 ** _Si hay algún error o algo por el estilo estaría feliz que me dijeran, traté de editar rápido, de nuevo xD_**

 ** _Sin más. gracias por todo :3_**


	9. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

.

* * *

.

—Soyo-chan...—Negó Kagura con la cabeza—No quiero aceptar

Soyo sonrió y la vio con ternura, para luego acariciarle la mejilla.

—Vamos, es apuesto—Insistió esta—De seguro te invita a comer

Esa pelirroja suspiró, resignada y contestó con un desanimado _sí_. No le hacía mucha ilusión salir con ese chico, más su _querida y adorada amiga_ no dejaba de insistir por qué le pareció el correcto. Por fin podría ver a Kagura enamorada y, eso, seria digno de recordar.

* * *

.

* * *

Kagura vio las llamadas perdidas de él y no supo si contestar. Recostó su cabeza en la mesa, pensando en decirle de una vez por todas que quería terminar con aquello. Estaba más que decidida en hacerlo, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no podía siquiera contestar una llamada suya.

Entonces contestó, aceptando de nuevo estar en una cita con él.

Esperaba que eso no durara mucho.

* * *

.

* * *

¿Cómo era enamorarse? Se preguntó. El primer novio que había tenido era simplemente como una broma—Pero era una niña en ese entonces—y ahora, siendo mayor, continuaba con la misma incógnita.

Se había dejado besar por aquel sádico-bastardo. Y no era malo, pero a veces se sentía tan confundida que quería dejar todo por la borda y huir. Si, y también escapar de las presiones de su amiga Soyo.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Papi_ le había dicho que se enamoró de su madre cuando la vio inalcanzable para él. _Casi como el sol_ recordó las palabras de su padre.

 _¿Mami se había enamorado de papi cuando lo hizo él, o después?_

Hm... No lo sabía, pero ver el anillo que brillaba en su dedo la hizo sentir un poco nostálgica. Tanto, que besó la mejilla de quien dormía a su lado.

* * *

.

* * *

Se refugió en las sabanas. Sougo había prometido que traería golosinas y ella esperaría ahí, para verlo llegar y pedirle que le regalara todos los dulces y el sukunbu que llevara en la mano.

No fue como lo esperó. Él simplemente se tiró en la cama, sin decir ni una palabra y cerró los ojos, profundamente dormido.

Lo detestaba por eso ahora. Sin embargo, se detestaba más a ella misma por obligarlo a permanecer a su lado, a pesar de que su corazón no dijera _doki, doki_ , como tantas veces le dijo Soyo. O eso pensaba, porque, desde _quien sabe cuándo_ y _quien sabe cómo_ comenzaba a sonreír al verlo.

Le dio un beso casto en los labios, y volvió a meterse en su cobija, avergonzada.

No era como si ella fuese un príncipe y él la bella durmiente que esperaba despertar, pero le gustaba cuando había calma y podía observarlo cuando parecía en verdad alguien inocente.

Así que esa noche fingió estar dormida cuando lo escuchó levantarse en la madrugada y tomar sus cosas, aun cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con fuerza la hicieran dar un brinco. Quizá, algún día, volvería a encontrar a un tipo lo suficiente idiota como para aguantar sus insultos y golpes. Lo encontraría en una cafetería, y fingiría conocerlo solo porque la lluvia está fuerte y su paraguas se había roto.

También, lloraría cuando el decidiera alejarse de ella porque la comida que había mandado su hermana era demasiado picante para no hacerlo.

Y comería helado—que él dejó—mientras veía una película, porque ya no había nadie que se lo quitase.

Ah, a veces era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, que lo único que quedaba hacer era recostarse en el sofá y suspirar hasta que los latidos se mezclaran entre los suspiros.

Entonces, en su buzón—lleno de revistas sosas y encargos aún más sosos—encontró una carta, la cual no tenía nombre. Creyó que podía ser una bomba, por lo cual fue cuidadosa en abrirla.

Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando supo la identidad del dueño. Era una sentimental de lo peor, y le importaba muy poco en esos momentos si alguien lograba verla así. Así que lo continuó siendo los siguientes días, cada tarde (cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse) y sonreía cada que sus recuerdos hacían acto de presencia.

Fue que recibió la última de todas aquella cuando por fin se dio cuenta de su error y del que tanto temió.

Tomó el celular y marcó a ese contacto que había quedado olvidado entre esa lista, y el sonido de la espera la volvía más ansiosa. Hasta que él contestó.

Escuchó su voz detrás de la línea y se sintió extrañamente feliz, como no lo había hecho antes cuando aún lo conservaba a su lado. Por eso mismo, decidió, ahora, ser la primera en dar un paso.

—Quisiera verte...

La llamada se había cortado, pero sus palabras no quedaron en el aire.

Esperaba un nuevo comienzo, y ella daría todos los pasos que fueran necesarios.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Primero, gracias por leer :3**

 **Y, de nuevo, gracias por los reviews que recibí en el Fic. En serio que fueron muy bonitos, por esa misma razón me anime a subir un epílogo (Aunque haya tardado un monton :'v)**

 **Así que espero sea de su agrado, gracias por todo :'D**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
